vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hibiki Lui/@comment-186.53.3.192-20120805071701/@comment-53539-20120808091758
@Sweet; I almost quit the Vocaloid fandom completely and only originally returned because I was bored at one stage. I spend about 2-3 hours a day here reading things and checking I'm happy with whats up and once a week I do a few hours ressearch to see what else I can add. This has been my practice for years and they failed to understand that while not everything I do works out, I sometimes take a while to fix things up because I'm working at the pace which is most comfortablefor me. Well it came to surpass a while ago I was getting fed up with the consent "she looks nothing like Miku" comments centred around Ring, it wasn't the first and it won't be the last time. So I decided to try and fix up some information to deal with this and explain that it wasn't as bad as people think it was and that it might happen anyway unintentionally. But it led to a lot of stress from one group of fans. If I'm stressed like they put me under, I paniac and make mistakes, eventually succumbing to the pressure and just refusing to work anymore. It might take anything up to a week to recover from this afterwards because I drown my sorrows in net games to calm myself down. I am, afterall a human being, I have a lot of patience but I have a limit the same as anyone else. This is the only time in the few years I've been with this fandom I've pretty much lost my patience with the fandom over and it was a case of no one trusted what I was doing. Wierd thing is some of the things orignally on the Miku desigtn page were remarks lifted from the very peoples comments on the same place that bred the criticsm. Not they realised that themselves. This is why I tend to put more effort into new fans rather then dealing with old; old fans are stubborn, ignorant and reluctant to change, in their words, they are "hipsters". Vocaloid isn't the only fandom I've encountered this in, I can actually think of one forum off the top of my head where "elitism" is far worst then anything they throw at me. One of the lesser problematic forums I was with also killed itself (this was years ago) because the older fans refuse to accept newer fans easily and had no patience for their naivity and mistakes. With no fresh blood coming in, as the old vets moved on and dispursed into other interests, they essentially prevented new blood from keeping the forum they loved so dear alive. So for whatits worth, a little patience while people correct themselves and educate their mind on a subject pays off. If a fandom relys on dedicated indivudlas who will return, you need those to keep bringing those like minds to the fandom to help keep it alive. There have been many a community that has killed itself over for being too elite. ^_-